shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Sihara
Sihara was one of the Deathwalks, famous for his sadistic cruelty. Born from good stock, Sihara had the pedigree of a powerful warrior, but he was also insane. By the time he reached maturity, he possessed S-Class power with remarkably high level skills. He was a fearsome opponent who took pleasure in causing pain and spreading fear. He became rather infamous for being indifferent to the lives of members of his team, and any group he was with tended to have a high mortality rate. Far from being punished, the Holy Ghost was impressed with Sihara's natural ability and loyalty to the Holy Order. He became one of the candidates to become a Deathwalk, and easily survived his bonding with a Shroud to gain its Dark powers. The promotion made him very arrogant, but he was humbled when he met Prince Cain, who regarded the lunatic with annoyance. He immediately began to hate Cain, jealous of his incredible power. Despite the fact that they profoundly disliked eachother, he would often team with Brevara in trying to undermine Cain's authority, something which often brought them both severe beatings at the Dark Prince's hands. Cain eventually recruited his old training partner Rayze to be one of the Deathwalks, in an effort to offset Sihara and Brevara. The quick witted Rayze proved more than a match for the wiley Sihara, and he successfully managed to head off his future power plays. As the years went on, the Deathwalks became the most feared force in the Known Universe. On their own any one of them could wipe out the population of an entire planet before anyone knew what had happened, and together they were completely unstoppable. Sihara in particular relished his mission of mass murder. One thing that never left him was his outright hatred of Cain. For a long time he could not figure out what to do to truly hurt Cain, since the Dark Prince was a closely guarded person. Over time, he discovered the Prince had a fondness for a short slave girl called Kara, and he began to accost her. Cain managed to save her every time, reminding Sihara of the danger of drawing his wrath. When Kara later managed to escape from the Holy Order with Dashora and John Nash, Sihara saw it as the perfect excuse to pursue her so he could rape and kill her. However, he never got the chance. Later when Rayze discovered the truth about his father's death, Sihara was given the task of hunting and killing him. His murder of Rayze ended up setting into motion the events that brought about the fall of the Holy Ghost, as it forced Cain to join the Rebellion which lead to the final battle with the Ghost over the Bloodstone. In the final battle Sihara and Brevara were tasked with stopping Cain from making his way to the Holy Ghost, but both were easily defeated by the enraged Dark Prince. Later they encountered John, Kara, and Thuro. Kara and Thuro challenged Sihara and Brevara urging John onward. Thrilled that he could finally indulge his fantasies on Kara, Sihara was shocked to discover himself completely outclassed by the little slave girl, who defeated him after an incredible battle. Sihara managed to barely survive the battle by escaping at the last second, and upon learning of the Holy Ghost's deaths at the hands of John Nash, he went to the stasis prisons and freed the God King's son, Gaia, who had long been a prisoner there. With Gaia, he went to Drago to report what had happened to the God King Crash and reap final vengeance on the Sarada. In return, Crash made Sihara the new Holy Ghost, and gave him a power boost. 'Techniques' 'Dark Flames' The Deathwalks use a powerful fire based ability known as Dark Flame, which is the fusion of the Burning Flame of the sarans and the power of Darkness granted by their Shrouds. Because of this, the Deathwalks' Dark Flames are several times stronger than the usual Burning Flames. Like normal Burning Flames, the Dark Flames become stronger depending on the user's emotional state. Dark Bolt: '''The most basic Dark Flame attack, the user gathers Dark Flames into their hand and releases it as a beam of black energy. '''Dark Fist: Melee attacks which engulf the hands and/or feet in flames to increase damage Dark Illusion: This ability destroys the light in a given area and traps people within its field in total darkness. Dark Walk: An ability that allows Sihara to move through shadows, sometimes allowing him to teleport great distances. Dark Buster: An attack similar to the Dark Bolt but significantly stronger. It takes more time to charge, but creates a large beam which eradicates everything it hits. 'Ultimate' Dark Flash: A suicide technique that was previously regarded as the most powerful Dark Flame technique until the creation of the Dark Force, the Dark Flash is a massive and highly destructive explosion of dark energy. It can be used to completely level the area around its user. 'Foot Techniques' Cutting: Cutting is technique common to many martial arts used by Aura users which permits movement so fast it’s likened to teleporting, wherein the technique user moves so fast everything looks like a statue to them. When Cutting, a fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space/time and reinsert themselves somewhere else at the same instant, effectively making them in two place at once. The technique has different levels, with some users able to appear in multiple places at once. Sihara had mastered the technique to the extent that when Cutting he could attack dozens of opponents at the same time. 'Trivia' - Sihara's overriding drive was greed. He wanted everything and enjoyed taking things from others, be it their possessions or their lives. He would commonly find out what was important to a person and take it from them, often destroying it in front of their eyes. - Sihara demanded that Crash grant him more power as a term of his service. When the Magnificent 7 raided Ultima, the God King obliged him. Sihara then faced Cain convinced that he had been made into a God, but quickly discovered that his power was damaging his body. Crash had actually used the Overblow technique on Sihara to overload his Aura Network, hoping that he'd take Cain with him into Death. - Sihara was a branch member of the Ramzi Clan. Intrigued by his power even as a child, the Ramzi Lord killed his younger brother and adopted Sihara as his own son. He was groomed to take over the Clan but abdicated in favor of becoming a Deathwalk. Still, he would maintain friendly relations with his uncle and take part in his debaucherous activities. it was during Kara's time as a pleasure slave used by the Ramzi that she first met Sihara and developed a fear of him, though he wouldn't remember her.